


Bunbun's Day: the Untold Adventure of How Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree Failed, but Not Really

by incielum



Category: F4 Thailand (TV), F4 Thailand (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Bright is a disaster on birthdays, BrightWin, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incielum/pseuds/incielum
Summary: Bright loved challenges but, most of all, he loved to win them. Destroy them. Come out as the true victor, with his opponents crumbling beneath his feet - in acceptance of the defeat that they had succumbed to. He wanted them to feel unworthy of the time wasted. After all, who were they to pose a challenge to the greatest, the best, the one-and-only Vachirawit Chivaaree?Not that he wanted to put one Metawin Opas-iamkajorn in pain. At least, not on the very day of his birth.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Bunbun's Day: the Untold Adventure of How Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree Failed, but Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. No "In Between Then & Now" update this week, we will celebrate Win's 22nd! We don't want angst!  
> 2\. I'm NOT from Thailand, so there might be mistakes in my facts, please point them out if you are uncomfortable.  
> 3\. Let's pretend today's schedule is different from the actual events happening IRL.  
> 4\. There may be grammatical and spelling errors as well as missing words - again, feel free to point them out.  
> 5\. Comments & kudos are very welcome; especially if you like my works. :)

Bright loved challenges but, most of all, he loved to win them. Destroy them. Come out as the true victor, with his opponents crumbling beneath his feet - in acceptance of the defeat that they had succumbed to. He wanted them to feel unworthy of the time wasted. After all, who were they to pose a challenge to the greatest, the best, the one-and-only Vachirawit Chivaaree? 

Not that he wanted to put one Metawin Opas-iamkajorn in pain. At least, not on the very day of his birth.

Then again, if Bright could pull himself back to his more logical senses, he would probably remember that Win did not even dare him at anything at all. Win merely mentioned during one of their interviews together that he knew Bright had a busy schedule and that he _would not bet on anything special from P’Bai, just a greeting on Instagram Stories if_ he was lucky.

It was simply the truth.

Yet, it bothered Bright and it made him wonder if Win thought so little of him. Perhaps he was not as loud as he was when it came to matters such as birthdays. However, he did not prepare for two entire months prior just to be thought so lowly of. Bright had even gone as far as co-working with the Opas-iamkajorn siblings, the Brights, the Snowball Powers, and the Brightwins to set the entire _Win Extravaganza_ up.

 _Had_ \- the operative word.

The original plan, which was supposed to take place during the evening cancelled the very morning Bright called to reconfirm. The receptionist apparently booked the place on the 21st of March, the wrong date. Which meant, the catering - in turn - had to be placed on hold immediately, to avoid further misunderstanding.

Bright, however, did not give up at that. He alerted Mick of the change of plans as soon as he could (to lengthen the distraction) and he regrouped with the heads of the fan clubs to search for alternatives. In turn, the groups departed, in search of the favors that were asked of them - with a promise to respond to Bright in two hours.

They returned in exactly two hours, with all possible networks exhausted. It was a tad bit too late to book a space for at least a hundred people, with the needed Social Distancing protocols applied. There were, after all, permits to be approved beforehand.

He thanked the fan clubs for all their efforts and, defeatedly, decided to cancel the catering - which he already prepaid months back.

Half a day had already gone by since he began searching the internet, scrolling through every site that would help him prep a surprise party in a short amount of time. Tu, who watched her senior and began to pity him, called for an _F4_ intervention (sans Kavin, who was spending his day off supposedly with his family).

Dew and Nani, the boys that they were, suggested filling Instagram Stories with memes of Win - after all, Win loved his memes. A suggestion which earned them violently thrown pillows from Tu. “Phi’s not going to get a _yes_ if it’s like that!” She said as the pillows rapidly flew through the air.

“Oh, you were planning to ask him tonight? In front of fans? Of us and his family?” Nani gasped. “You’re brave.”

With a hopeful voice, Dew asked: “does that mean you won’t tag as whenever you’re whipped anymore?” 

“You guys-” Tu frowned, only to be cut off by Prim who showed her phone to Bright.

“Here you go, Phi. I’ve ordered you pastries and cake from the cake shop P’Win and I had to shoot in.” Prim smiled, “they are scheduled to be delivered at his doorstep tonight. All you have to do now is think of something that will go well with these.”

“Thank you so much!” Bright replied happily. “How much do I owe you?”

“Pay me when he says _no_.”

Right on time, Mick called to check in for updates, to which Bright gave him a rundown of the change of plans. In the background, he could hear Mingie and Mesa pulling Win away - perhaps to a space where they would not be able to hear a word. Even from just hearing a second of Win’s voice, Bright was undeniably happy.

The new plan had been overly simplified, intimate. Completely different from how Bright pictured it all to be; nevertheless, it was still a surprise he could work with. He just needed to add grandeur to the equation. Which would have been an easy task to complete.

Until, unfortunately, Prim received a call from the shop. Win’s very own fans reserved the cakes ahead of time. There was none left. Though she did not come without back-up pastry stores. Also, unluckily, all sold out.

“Well, he’s not a _Sold Out King_ for no reason." Bright sighed at the news but still thanked Prim for her efforts.

He was back to square one.

However, Bright was a fighter. After an entire workday was done, despite the evident distracted mood he was in - the idea struck him to ask the _2gether_ cast. Hurriedly, Bright conjured a new Line Group without Win. To which, Khaotung immediately responded with a joke: _are we backstabbing Win now?_

Bright rolled his eyes and quickly explained the scenario and why he had to cancel the previous plan.

Mike and Gunsmile’s recommendations were similar to Dew and Nani’s, which he instantly declined. Both acted hurt by the rejection and proceeded to tag the rest of the group members.

Film and Love chimed in with a suggestion of cooking a meal for the both of them. Which would have been a great idea if he had not urged Mick to take his brother out to dinner. While Win did love to eat, he also watched his diet strictly.

Gus entered the conversation with no recommended plan of action. Rather, he questioned why he was so invested in celebrating Win's birthday.

_I was going to ask him officially tonight._

Khaotung replied, _about damn time. Now we can quit it with the ‘bro’-mance. Anyway, why not just get him one of those tiny wooden music boxes from the bookstore. Those wined-up ones._

 _Get him one that plays Best Part or Easy._ Toptap suggested. _It’s your thing, after all._

 _Yeah, that would be cute!_ Love added, _maybe get some dried flowers? They’ve been quite popular. Plus, they’re unpollinated. You’re both safe._

 _I know a place!_ Film then sent a location not too far from where Bright had been shooting.

 _This place is open until 8 p.m. too._ Mike added, finally useful to the conversation thread. _They have some wine if you wanna be fancy._

Gunsmile, as well, included the contact information of a friend who sold homemade pastries for pick-up.

 _Make good choices!_ Gus teased, with a winking emoji in tow.

Guy, who entered Line late, only gave his well-wishes and regards.

Bright thanked the group immediately as soon as he finally pieced together another idea. He was so sure that he would not lose to the challenge Win had presented to him unknowingly. He was a fighter, after all. Nothing would be able to stop him from winning.

He looked at the time on the watch around his wrist. He had about an hour to get to the places his friends suggested. Bright then bid his manager a quick goodbye just as he did his castmates and rushed to his car.

 _You know, he’ll say yes to you no matter what._ Were the last few words P’Eed gave Bright, which resonated to his mind greatly. Bright agreed. The moment he would ask Win to be his partner, he knew Win would accept. Nevertheless, Bright also knew that Win deserved the world, if not more. He wanted to give him that. No matter the cost.

Just his luck, however, Bangkok's traffic was definitely not on his side. Cars were in unmoving lines as soon as he arrived on the main streets. The glare of the brake lights was not at all soothing to Bright's impatience. Moreover, he managed to utter words he normally avoided at each stop he had made, seeing as they had closed for the day. 

Truth be told, he was also already very tired.

February 21, 2021, Metawin Opas-iamkajorn’s birthday - would be the first challenge, in years, that he would fail. Quite miserably too.

Bright frowned in his seat as he halted at the stoplight, which he recognized already neared the intersection to Win’s condo. He was without _anything_ at hand. He was not at all happy about it too. Should there had been a punching bag in front of him, he would have beaten it up in frustration.

 _Phi, we already dropped P’Win off at his place._ Mick texted. _Is the thing still pushing through?_

 _Yeah,_ Bright messaged back quickly during the stolen time at the stoplight, at the road that seemed so empty compared to earlier. _Just figuring things out._

_Okay, P’Bright, good luck!_

He continued his drive, finally passing through the guardhouse that gated the condo from unwanted visitors. Though, for Bright, it was an easy entry; especially when he frequented Win’s place. He then parked at the nearest empty slot and exited the car. For a moment, he looked up at the building as he guessed which window should have been Win’s. Briefly - he did as he told Win’s younger brother - he wondered what he should do without the grand gestures.

Bright decided he would continue without any proper plans and made his way to Win’s unit.

“Phi,” Win greeted as he opened the door. “What’s up?”

“I’m here to greet you,” Bright immediately replied in monotone. He said, with arms widely opened in lackluster energy, “happy birthday, Metawin.”

Win's brow raised delicately. His arms crossed. "That doesn't sound happy to me." He answered with a gentle chuckle. "Besides, didn't you already text me this morning?"

“What, you don’t want it?” 

“I didn’t say that - why are you even sulking?” Win shook his head and opened the doorway further, “why don’t you come in and calm down first, then tell me what this is all about.”

Bright’s frown deepened and brushed past the celebrant he was so excited to greet earlier that day. “I was supposed to give you a big party,” he grumbled in a voice that was still audible enough for Win to hear.

“Oh?”

“It was supposed to be at this big venue with our families, our friends, our fans.”

“Really,” Win asked in disbelief as he followed Bright, who continued his tirade to the couch.

“It was all planned out properly, catering and all. But the receptionist booked wrongly. Then the stuff _F4_ and _2gether_ suggested also didn’t pull through. I - damnit…” If it was possible to sink lower into the plush cushions of the sofa beneath him, Bright would have done so.

Win, who sat beside him, merely patted the head of the fuming man beside him. “There, there. You already greeted me today, and I’m happy with that. But thank you for all the effort and for thinking of me.” He said softly.

“No, it’s not okay! I wanted it all to be perfect. I wanted to ask you perfectly -” Bright added unknowing that he dropped a bomb all too suddenly: “ _will you be my boyfriend_ -”

“What?” Win pulled his hand back swiftly in shock.

“What - oh, shit, don’t -”

“Yes!” 

“No, don’t answer!” Bright fought back, “I won’t accept it!”

“Wait, _you_ asked _me_. Why are _you_ the one rejecting me?”

“I mean, yes, I want you to be my boyfriend but not this way!”

It was then Win’s turn to wear a frown. “This is all confusing, let’s talk about this in the morning. You can sleep here, on the couch, if you want.” He said as he stood up. “You know where the clothes are.”

Quickly and clumsily, Bright grabbed hold of his wrist. “Sorry,” he breathed, “it’s just that I wanted everything to be special when I asked you, you know? And everything’s… like _this_.” He confessed, voice cracking in disappointment as he looked at Win in the eye.

Win’s expression softened slowly, witnessing the misadventures Bright had to go through on his face. He sat back down and sighed, “Phi, regardless of how you ask, I will still say _yes_. Even if it's not on my birthday." He continued, "but if it makes you feel any better, you can ask me again in the morning when you're in a better mood. I promise the answer is still the same."

All of a sudden, all the stress melted away and Bright was reminded all the more why he loved Win and why he deserved all the best the world could offer. He smiled, after what seemed to be ages. “Okay, get ready to say _yes_ tomorrow.” His grin widened as he held Win’s face in his hands.

“Okay.”

“Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.”

Bright decided that he ruled out that evening’s challenge and would restart the next day instead. With homemade breakfast and a private concert to serenade Win.

 **THE END**


End file.
